


From the Perspective of Arcane Artifacts Most Powerful

by Grinagog, LocalLeaderKaz



Series: The Art Defenestration as Applied to Arcane Artifacts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Death Stick aka The Elder Wand, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Resurrection Stone, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinagog/pseuds/Grinagog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLeaderKaz/pseuds/LocalLeaderKaz
Summary: There are 3 all powerful objects used to escape Death. These objects were gifted to humanity.One was a wand, a wand so powerful that it could defeat any enemy in its path. The trail of bodies it left in its wake gave it the title Death Stick. Another was a stone, one that could bring back the dead. Not just a reanimation of the bodies, but fully interacting souls. This brought it the title of Resurrection Stone.  The last was a cloak, one that can be used to hide from anyone and anything even, and most importantly, Death. This one was dubbed the Invisibility cloak.These three powerful objects brought about pain, joy, death, and solace. They were used in evil schemes and good. However what most do not know is that these three things were alive.[ 100+ drabbles of the Deathly Hallows. ]
Series: The Art Defenestration as Applied to Arcane Artifacts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723522
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	1. Master!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I am writing with my friend. We just had to have the POV of the Deathly Hallows as the series continues.

It has been a very long time since it has had a Master. A true Master. One of strong will and who does not fear death. Unlike those worthless sacks of meat that used to wield it. They knew nothing of the power they played with. Nothing of what they held in their hand. Thinking that they were its true Master. 

Pathetic. It was poetic justice that every single one of them meet a gruesome end. Their fear of death a downfall of their own making. However now, now! It had a Master! One that walked willingly to their death. One that accepted death like a friend. Yes, truly a Master worthy of Death's own wand. 

It preened as the boy, no the young man gripped it. His grip firm on the dark unidentifiable wood. The boy's bright green eyes, so like the killing curse that he had walked into, were glazed over. As if dead to the world. The wand hummed in pleasure. 

This was a Master it has always wanted. It ignored the tightening hands so lost in its little fantasy of finally having a worthy wielder. Soon it will be fulfilling its purpose. Soon its Master will be the one everyone fears and it will be the instrument to bring their enemies to....

A loud snap rang out in the forest. The noise echoing off the trees and braking the eire post war quiet. The boy dropped the stick on the ground dispassionately before turning and walking away. Not a single glance over his shoulder.

It lay in silence. A pulsing throb of magic flickering around its frame. A pained hiss escaping the wood as it watched its Master walk away. Walk away from the power, the magic, from IT! 

How dare he! It had finally after all these years found its Master. Finally a home, a person to wield its true power and he just walks away! After braking its magnificent body no less! Unforgivable! No one and it means no one is aloud to treat it this way! It is a treasure and all should bow to its power. 

Magic whipped around the wand causing the grass to be ripped from the ground. Dirt flew in volatile waves forming a miniature tornado. It is just too bad there was no one around to watch the unusual phenomenon of a sentient wand throwing a temper tantrum.


	2. Willing

It has been an eventful year for the Stone. Sure it isn't hard to be eventful when it spent the last few decades stuck under a floor board in a broken down shanty of a house. The Stone was sure it would have gone crazy if it wasn't for its unwitting companion. A small sliver of a soul clinging to the cold metal band the stone sat on. 

The soul was interesting however was oddly afraid of death. The two would spend hours debating the concept. Tom for some reason was violently against the idea. His arguments interesting to the Stone. In fact he reminded it of its sibling the Wand. Though when it said so to Tom he was greatly displeased to be compared to a wand. 

Anyways the Stone spent many years chatting with Tom about the wonders of death. However one day the floor board was pulled up and an old man peered down at them. The Stone hummed in excitement. This was the perfect chance to show Tom how amazing death was!

However Tom didn't seem to think so and attacked the old man. Cursing him. The Stone wilted a bit but the man still took them. Much to Tom's ire and the Stone's joy. The man turned them three times and called on a long lost loved one. 

The Stone nudged Tom and pointed out the touching moment. Although something seemed to be wrong as the old man was crying and apologizing while the ghost didn't speak, but hey it was a touching moment.

Tom didn't think so and just scoffed. Saying that only the weak succumb to sentimentality. The Stone laughed and watched on happily as the old man broke down practically collapsing on the ground of the shanty. Truly a touching moment with a loved one. 

The two were taken to a different location where the old man swung a ruby encrusted sword at them. With a shriek the Stone's long time companion, Tom, vanished in a cloud of black mist and rage. Well now he will get to see how amazing death is first hand! 

The old man slid the ring in a drawer leaving it there. However it got to hear all these amazing things. There was even a plan for someone to walk to their own death! Willingly! Now that was a mortal it could get behind. Ah, a mortal that understood the wonders of death and accepted them wholly. 

Much later the Stone had found its way onto the hand of the accepting mortal. He was nervous as he walked through the forest. With a soft hum the Stone brought as much power forth to call on the boy's loved ones. They will be so proud of him and encourage him to make the right choice. 

Its other sibling, Cloak, was quiet for some reason but that was fine. They could catch up later. The Stone called forth the mortal's loved ones and it was so touching. The boy cried but continued on through the woods. 

When they reached the end it was in front of a familiar soul. It was Tom! The Stone hummed happily and called out asking about its trip to death, but for some reason didn't respond. Was Tom ignoring it? Were all those years pointless to him? The Stone was sure that Tom would love death. Everything loved death! That is why they all chose to die in the end and leave the Stone.

A green light flashed and the Stone felt the boy fall to the ground. His soul joining death as well. All was quiet. The Stone hummed a bit sad that another companion had left it alone, but understanding that it was selfish to want to keep them. Maybe just maybe it will come across its Master one day. 

One that will keep the Stone and share its joy for death. One that was willing to forgo death to stay with it and its siblings forever. It would be amazing to have that, but it seemed not to be yet. However one day for sure the Stone would have a Master. A Master to keep forever and they would have so much fun!

Oh, but right now it was Tom again! Maybe he could tell it about its trip. Just a couple more nudges. Tom can't ignore it for long! He never could when they were sharing a ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the Stone is in for a surprise!   
> Hope you enjoyed it.~

**Author's Note:**

> We both have chosen a character we will write from and the third is up for grabs. Hope you enjoy.~
> 
> Wand [ Local Leader Kaz ]  
> Cloak [ The Defenestrated Fabulist ]  
> Ring [ Both (random) ]


End file.
